1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal stand and, more particularly, to a pedal stand for a musical instrument, such as a cymbal, tom-tom, drum and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pedal stand 1 for a musical instrument in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a main frame 12, a support rack 11 foldably mounted on the main frame 12 by two screw members 14, and a pedal 16 pivotally mounted on the support rack 11. Thus, when the screw members 14 are tightened, the support rack 11 is fixed to the main frame 12, so that the pedal stand 1 is fully expanded for use with a user, and when the screw members 14 are loosened, the support rack 11 is pivotable upward relative to the main frame 12 to fold the pedal stand 1, so that the pedal stand 1 is folded when not in use. However, the user has to tighten the screw members to expand the pedal stand 1 and to loosen the screw members to fold the pedal stand 1, thereby causing inconvenience to the user, and thereby wasting the user's energy and time.